Changed Universe
by Waffle Winners
Summary: What If...? A well known phrase in the world. This is a story based on that idea. This is a multi-story collection of stories that will all link together one way or another. WARNING! You must of at least read Chapter 128 or watched Season 2, Episode 14 to 16. Current Arc: Class 3-E Current Chapter: Author's Note
1. Tentacle Arc: Chapter 1

**A Changed Universe**

 **So here we are, a new story, a new wave of slow updates! So let me fill you in on what this new story is about. What I'm going to do with this thing is kinda done a lot. I'm going to put a collection of ideas that I've had in my head and put them into words! The difference with this to other kinds of stories like this? All of the events are connected. Every single one! (Hopefully not to confusingly) So let's start with the idea that I've broadcasted multiple times. What if Nagisa had Tentacles? So it's time for me to finally broadcast it, with a few other ideas I've had combined! Let's begin!**

 **WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED READING OR WATCHING ALL OF ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM, DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU LIKE SPOILERS ABOUT FUTURE EVENTS IN THE CANON SERIES!**

 **P.S, I'm looking for a Beta Reader!**

* * *

 **Arc 1: The Tentacle Arc**

Nagisa rummaged through another trash can, hoping to find something to eat. His stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten for five days and had only been surviving on scraps and lake water. He had been traveling across many neighbourhoods and he was still scarred from what had happened to him earlier that week.

 _Flashback_

 _Nagisa's parents had divorced. Unfortunately for Nagisa, none of them wanted him so they were going to hand him to the orphanage. Upon hearing that, five year old Nagisa ran away. The authorities, sadly had never even noticed his disappearance._

 _Flashback End_

As Nagisa rummaged through the garbage, he heard some voices from outside the alleyway, he looked to the side. He saw two girls walking down the alley.

"Onēsan! Are you sure?" the smaller girl asked the bigger one.  
"Yes I am sure Akari! This poor boy has been wandering around the town for a whole week!" The bigger girl told the younger one. "I'm sure we could take him in! It might help after what happened to mum and dad!"

This shut up the small girl. Nagisa started panicking when they started to get closer and he hid behind a bin.

"Are you here to take me away?" Nagisa asked, shaking with tears coming out of his eyes. The bigger girl bent down when she reached Nagisa.  
"I'm not taking you away sweetie. What's your name?"  
"I'm Nagisa,"  
"Well I'm Aguri, and this is my little sister Akari,"

Aguri motioned over to the smaller girl that was called Akari. She waved nervously from behind Aguri.

"Do you want to come with us?" Aguri asked. "You can have a family again."  
Five year old Nagisa's hopes lifted and his face brightened. "Really?"  
Aguri's heart warmed at the sight of the young blue haired boy's excitement. "Of course!" She smiled. "But you have to call me Onēsan," she said in a stern voice.  
"Okay!"  
For the first time in a long time, Nagisa smiled.

* * *

 **Nine Years Later…**

Nagisa was walking home with his sister Akari from the set that they were on just a few minutes ago. They had been acting for a high school drama and Nagisa was glad to be heading home.

"I better hop to getting my homework done when we get back!" Nagisa said jokingly. "If I get my homework in late again, Aguri-chan might kill me!"

"Silly," Akari said retorting to the blue headed one's comment. "I told you it might be a bad idea if you were acting while going to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan,"

"Yeah I guess I did say that," Nagisa replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Do you want to go see Aguri-chan?"

"I suppose we should. The jerk might be doing things to her," Akari said while scowling.  
"At least her new quirky friend is there to keep her company!"

After a few minutes of more walking, they reached the laboratory that their sister worked part-time at. Just as they walked around the corner of the building, the whole building exploded. Nagisa and Akari managed to avoid most of the rubble by hiding behind one of the walls that didn't explode.

"Aguri-chan!" they both yelled after the explosion, both running through the rubble of the destroyed lab.

As they made their way through the rubble of the destroyed lab. The whole place had looked like it had gone through a beating. The walls were cracked, there were dead scientists everywhere, there were guns scattered across the whole place. It seemed like someone had broken in and had caused the explosion.

They eventually came across a conveniently open area with two things there. A tentacle monster and… Aguri!

 **AN: Phew, I finally finished it. It isn't that long but I didn't have a lot of spare time on my hands so I hope you enjoy it. I definitely haven't been active for a while so I hope these stories will be enjoyed by you all! As of** ** _Battle of The Towns_** **, the next chapter has just started production and should be done in around three to four days.  
As Always, please review and leave constructive criticism! (Send all of the hat reviews you want, I only read the nice ones!)**

 ** _(Chapter 2 Sneak Peek: Looks like Nagisa and Akari/Kayano have just found Aguri's body! What will happen? What will be changed from the canon? Find out NEXT WEEK!)_**


	2. Tentacle Arc: Chapter 2

**Changed Universe**

 **I guess I took a while huh? I guess my update rate will be one chapter every fort week now. But screw that! Let's start the CHAPTER!**

 **DISCLAIMER! Do not read if you have not yet finished the Anime or Manga! Many spoilers ahead!**

 **P.S: Sorry readers for the short chapter! Didn't have much time to do this!**

* * *

 **TENTACLE ARC, CHAPTER 2**

"Aguri-chan!" Nagisa and Akari yelled as they ran to their fallen sister.

It was almost like it was supposed to happen. The area was quite open except for the debris on the outer ring and centre. The moon shined in from above.

As Nagisa ran towards Aguri, he found a note laying near her.

 **(DISCLAIMER: Find out what it said yourself. I ain't looking for it right now :P)**

Nagisa was simply shocked by what it said. The monster that had attacked his adoptive sister was going to teach in the class that he was in.

"Akari!" Nagisa yelled to Akari. "There's a note over here!"

Akari quickly leapt towards Nagisa from her dead sister's body.

"That monster is going to teach where Aguri taught!" Akari said fuming.

"I guess going to a state of the art school has it perks!" Nagisa said trying to make light of the situation.

"I guess it does," Akari said with anger and loss written in her eyes.

They then left the note alone to go explore the rest of the ruins of the lab. As they looked around, all they had found were cracked vials, dead scientists, blood and smashed computers.

"Hey Nagisa, come look at this!" Akari said as she found a still functional laptop with some unbroken needles on the side.

Nagisa quickly walked over to Akari.

"The Notes of Yangisawa" Akari read from the screen.

 **(Again, I'm not typing up what the actual notes say. I'm far too lazy today for that)**

Akari picked up a needle, and then injected it into her nape. Nagisa watched as Akari started to breath heavily from the pain.

"You too Nagisa," Akari said looking at him with her eyes saying, "Obey me, or suffer the consequences!"

Nagisa quickly complied and injected whatever was in the needle into his nape. He soon fell to the ground from the intensity of the pain. It was like getting spikes prickle all over your neck.

After a few moments of him on the floor in pain, his acting training soon kicked in and him held a face that said, "This isn't anything!" Before passing out.

* * *

Nagisa opened his eyes. He was back at the apartment. Wasn't he at the laboratory? He pulled himself up. He suddenly winced in pain from his neck. He then remembered what had happened.

When he went to wipe a tear from his eye, he felt a sudden jolt of pain. Then it surprised him when it wasn't a hand that wiped his tear away. It was a teal coloured tentacle. He fell back from the surprise.

 _'Oh right, I injected something into my neck last night,'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'Wait a second, where's Akari?'_

Nagisa got up from his bed and started to look around the apartment. When he reached his step-sister's room he found most of the wallpaper torn, a hole on her desk and just a lot of mess.

Now Nagisa was really curious to where Akari was. He stepped out of her room and started looking around.

"Hey Nagisa," a voice said from behind him.

Nagisa jumped and looked behind him. It was Akari.

"Where were you?" Nagisa asked.

"I was registering to enter your school, why?"

"I thought you were kidnapped looking from your room!"

"I was just a bit angry over last night..."

"A bit? It looked like you were trying to destroy your bedroom!"

The two siblings (Can you call it that?) kept on bickering for a while before Akari got on a very strange question.

"Did you get asked a question by something?" Akari asked inquisitively.

"Uhh, no?" Nagisa replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh, maybe I'm just crazy then," Akari said as she walked to her room. "I'm going to fix my room up now."

"I'll cook lunch!" Nagisa said as he walked off to the kitchen. As Nagisa started preparing lunch, a ramen, he heard a voice from absolutely nowhere.

"What do you want to be?"

 **AN: Oh geez, this took a while to type! (Cough, cough. Only spent today typing it up. Cough, cough) Anyway, the next chapter to this should be out next fortnight due to the fact I still have to update my other story. (Man, maybe I should of only stuck with Battle of The Towns!) Anyway, I need to bolt and start on the next chapter for Battle of The Towns (Oh geez this chapter is going to be hard to write).**

 **Soooooo... PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! See y'all!**

 **(Tentacle Arc: Chapter 3: What do you want to be? Also, the first class with a very special yellow sensei)**


	3. Tentacle Arc: Chapter 3

**Changed Universe**

 **Holy guacamole! I'm ready to get this story on the move! So far this story has only reached up to around 980 words, but now… I will revolutionize my chapter making by making it longer to satisfy you all a lot more than the previous chapters have! (Hopefully will reach 1.5 words) Anyway, LET'S START!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom (Duh)**

 **-X-**

 **Tentacle Arc: Chapter 3 (Genre: Mystery, Humour)**

'What do you want to be?' a voice from nowhere asked.  
Nagisa was stunned by the voice.  
"Akari, are you playing a trick on me?" Nagisa asked.  
"I'm packing up my room Nagisa!" Akari replied from down the hall.

Nagisa froze. If it wasn't his step-sister, than who was it?  
"What do you want to be?" the voice asked again.  
Nagisa decided to answer the voice this time.

"Someone who could find out what happened on the night of the explosion," He answered back.

Nagisa didn't really think that the monster had really killed Aguri. Why would the tentacle creature want to teach Class E after all? There wasn't enough evidence to show that it was DEFINITELY that tentacle creature. Maybe it was that friend that Aguri always talked about? It certainly didn't look handsome but Aguri-chan's definition of that kind of thing was very, very, different from the normal person's one. Nagisa chuckled from his last thought. He remembered that Aguri would always wear these weird tops every day.

After Nagisa finished making the ramen, he called for Akari to come over to eat. They ate in silence for a bit, before Nagisa asked a question.  
"Did you hear anyone from outside coming in?" Nagisa asked Akari who was eating her ramen like it was her last meal. "Because I heard a weird voice."  
This caught Akari's attention. She looked up to him.  
"What did it ask?" She asked curiously.  
"It asked me what I wanted to be funnily enough," Nagisa said with a nervous laugh at the end.  
"Funny, I got asked that too," Akari replied mysteriously.  
"Did you answer the question?"  
"I sure did!"  
"What did you answer?"  
"Someone who could avenge Aguri-chan's death…" Akari replied with a dark look on her face. "What did you answer?"  
"Someone who could find out what happened on the night of the explosion," Nagisa replied nervously, terrified at the look on his step-sister's face.

Nagisa just sat there in silence, wondering what Akari would say.  
"Did you happen to get these?" Akari said plainly with no emotion.  
Nagisa was wondering what she was talking about before two black tentacle sprung out of her neck. Nagisa fell backwards in his seat. He then felt a sudden jolt of pain in his neck.  
Before he knew it, an even bigger wave of pain came from his neck. He looked up and saw two blue tentacles waving around in the air. He wanted to cover his face, but then instead of hands covering his face, there were tentacles instead.

He looked over at Akari, who was laughing at his misfortune. He felt his cheeks burn up in embarrassment. He then dusted himself off, with his tentacles and hands funnily enough before lifting himself back up to face Akari.

"Was it really THAT funny?" Nagisa asked, hoping for the best.  
"Yes!" Akari laughed before falling over herself.  
"But seriously, what are these things?" Nagisa asked Akari.  
"If you had stayed conscious last night, you would have found out that these are tentacles, and with them, we can avenge Aguri-chan!"  
"Are you sure it was that monster that took Aguri-chan?" Nagisa asked Akari, a little nervous to how she would react.  
"YES!" She replied with fire in her eyes. "Why would they want to take her place and kill her?"  
Nagisa was frozen for a little bit due to his step-sister's actions but maintained his posture.  
"Okay then."

 **-X-**

 **CLASS 3-E BUILDING AND THE MOUNTAIN, MORNING**

Nagisa was walking up the mountain by himself. It was quite early in the morning so not many people would be at the Class 3-E classroom. Nagisa reminded himself what he was here for and what he was going to do.

 **-X-**

 **Flashback**

Nagisa spent most of the weekend practicing using his tentacles. He found out that they could detect things that were hidden, he found out that he was smarter, stealthier, faster and more athletic than before and that his tentacles could detect temperatures and moods and thoughts of people. (He only found this out after accidently reading his sister's mind)

After writing some notes on these, he set off to the exploded lab to investigate. Upon reaching it, he found that the police presence was going to make his task a little hard. Avoiding the police, he made his way to the open space from the previous night.  
He then let out his tentacles, looking around the area, searching for more clues. He found the note that Akari was talking about. It seemed to be written in a rush judging by the handwriting. He also found Aguri's dead body. Fighting the urge to cry, he investigated the body.  
She had been impaled by one of the weapons from the lab. But looking around her body more, he found the exact position where the tentacle creature had been standing. It was hard to pinpoint it because of the lack of indications but he still found out anyway. Looking around at his dead adoptive mother-like sister, he found a few small wet spots on her clothes. It seemed that the creature was crying perhaps.

"Oi, let's take a look over here!"

Nagisa froze. It seemed that his investigation was going to have to be cut a little short. He quickly grabbed some of the evidence with his arms before saying his last goodbye to his sister.  
"Goodbye Aguri-chan" He said before using his tentacles to super jump **(Think of Splatoon's Super Jump without the part where the character turns into a squid)** over the rubble before heading back to the apartment.

After dumping the evidence in his room, he found that he had arrived back pretty late. Before falling asleep, he resolved to investigate the Class 3-E Classroom Building.

 **Flashback End**

 **-X-**

After remembering what had happened the previous day, he Super Jumped up the rest of the way. Upon reaching the building he quietly snuck into the classroom. It seemed like every other morning when he gets there first, quiet, empty and dusty. Leaving the classroom and heading into the staffroom, he could hear some voices from the back.

"Mr Karasuma sir, are you sure that these children are capable? They're just children!" a voice said.  
"I am sure with my help they can take down the monster," a stern voice replied. "If not, we always have that last resort."  
Nagisa shuddered from the thought of what that 'Last Resort' would be. It also seemed that a monster would be coming into the class just like the note said. Nagisa duly took a mental note and continued down to the staffroom.

The staffroom was pretty cosy. There were two desks and four seats, along with some shelves, cabinets and drawers to contain things. Upon closer inspection, Aguri's things were still there. Nagisa almost cried looking at the photo. It was a photo of him, Akari and Aguri after they had just left a TV Show set. He still had the temporary black hair dye on alongside the ponytail that he had to wear.  
He laughed at himself when the casting crew casted him as a small girl. It seemed that they to fell prey to the fact of Nagisa's long hair during the time and his feminine looks.  
After quickly investigating the room, he left and snuck off to the mountain path to act as if he was just walking up the mountain and NOT investigating the staff room.

When he reached the mountain path, he noticed that students were starting to arrive at the school. Turning around again, he continued on his way up to the Class 3-E building again.  
When he entered the classroom, he found several of his classmates there already, having arrived a couple of minutes after Nagisa had snuck into the Staff Room. He waved a polite wave and sat down into his seat.

"Hiya there!" a familiar voice said as the door to the classroom opened.  
Nagisa looked around and saw his step-sister there, clad in the Kungigaoka girls uniform, with green hair and with a weird cat-ears hair style.  
"Are you the new transfer student?" Nagisa asked, acting like he had never seen her in his life.  
"Yep!" she replied in a lively tone. "Hm… your hair seems a little long."  
"Yeah, my mum makes me keep it that way," Nagisa said remembering a line in a TV Show where he said almost the exact same thing.  
His step-sister then set to work on his hair unexpectedly.  
"There, that should make it better!" Akari said in a chirpy voice. "My name is Kaede Kayano by the way!"  
"My name is Nagisa Shiota," Nagisa said in an uncertain voice.

After a while of chatting with everyone gathering at the class, the door opened again.

"Hello class, I'll be your new teacher!"

 **Wowzas, this is complete! It's early as well! YAY! I don't need to update till Sunday! (Or Saturday) So anyway, you may have a few questions. I'll answer them.**

 ** _Why Does Nagisa have Shiota as His Last Name?_**

 **Simple. You can choose either one of the answers I've just supplied or come up with your own. (There is no definite answer… Yet)  
1) He remembered that as his last name and it stuck with him.  
2) He coincidentally found that name in a script or the internet and used it as his fake last name.  
When his adoptive step-sister was teaching the class, he couldn't just simply say that they're related! That's not allowed in the real world.**

 ** _Shippings Poll_** ** _Announcement_**

 **I'm doing this with my other story** ** _'Battle of the Towns'_** **but it hasn't been noticed because I had some technical difficulties with it, so I'm going to also do a Shippings Poll for this story too! (I actually know what I'm doing this time) (The poll will be open NEXT month!)**

 ** _Will This Story Receive a Wattpad Version Too?_**

 **Simple answer for you all. Probably will ONLY after** ** _Battle of the Towns Complete_** **finishes up. (I'm looking for some volunteers for the art because I cannot draw most of the characters' hair well!)**

 ** _Beta Reader Announcement_**

 **I need one for this story and the next story! (May need some time trying to find out how this works)**

 ** _The Previous Chapter Preview Said Something About This Chapter That Wasn't There!_**

 **Who said things were going to be exactly the same? I might say I'll add it but then I don't! (Something similar happened on** ** _Battle of the Towns_** **when I announced the chapter for Karma was also going to be with the first town raid)**

 ** _Answering Reviews! (Battle of the Towns)_**

 **Nagikae Shipper – Your vote will be counted, please also participate in the poll though!  
Achael – Thanks for all of the reviews you've given me! They're really encouraging and help me with my writing!  
Achaeron – (Are you the same person as Achael? Just asking) Aw thanks! That really boosted my esteem for the first half of the ****_Hello Big City!_** **chapter!  
Rhaelle – Thanks! Also thanks again for being the first reviewer!**

 ** _Answering Reviews! (Changed Universe)_**

 **Nagikae Shipper – Thanks! I hope this chapter satisfied you with their sibling antics for the first part of the chap!  
Guest – Thank you for being my first reviewer and for the nice review! I'm not a speed updater though. Quality over Quantity you know! (Besides, I can't write these up all of the time, I have a life too! ****J** **)**

 ** _End Point_**

 **So anyway, that concludes the announcements and now I can go work on the new Battle of the Towns chapter! SO as always, PLEASE review and PLEASE leave constructive criticism!**

 **Next Time on** ** _Changed Universe_** **…**

 **Let The ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM BEGIN!**

 **Next Time on** ** _Battle of the Towns_** **…**

 **It's time for another raid! The two transfer students are going to be left behind for lack of any training and for suspicion of in town treason! Will the raid go wrong? What other secrets may be revealed? Is the cake really a lie? (Aren't you GLaD?) Find out next time!**


	4. Tentacle Arc: Chapter 4 & Assassin Arc

**Changed Universe**

 **YIPEE! It is time for a new update! I still need a new plot idea but… ONWARDS WE GO! The first part of the Tentacle Arc is coming to a close and now it is time for a new arc. Don't worry! Due to the fact it is the main arc, I will not just end it right here. So I'll be taking your suggestions but for now, welcome to the last chapter of the first part of the Tentacle Arc and welcome to a pilot for a possible next arc, The Assassin Arc! (Featuring Karma and Okuda, an unlikely duo in the Assassin business.) [And yes, I am basing the shippings off the new poll that is now up! Please vote! All current 'shippings' are not finalized. All arcs just have people teamed up.]And now, without further ado, LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!**

* * *

 **This was edited on the 4/7/2017, 1:58pm. Reason: Bottom half of page didn't load properly**

* * *

 **-X-**

 **Tentacle Arc: Chapter 4 (Genre: Mystery, Humour)**

"Your hair seems a little long," Nagisa said to his step-sister, now Kayano. "I have a suggestion to make it more bearable if you let me.""Oh sure!" Kayano said in an upbeat tone. The hairstyle that she had chosen for Kayano seemed to similar to her normal hairstyle and she could get caught quickly if she didn't change it. Nagisa proceeded to get two hair-ties from nowhere and changed up his step-sister's hairstyle at light speed. The result was the hairstyle that Nagisa wore himself, two pony tails from either side of the head. **(Is that correct? Please correct me if I'm wrong)**

"There," Nagisa said to Kayano. "Much better isn't it?""Thanks!" she replied to Nagisa chirpily.

"Nufufufufu," a sudden voice laughed as the sliding door looked like the same tentacle creature from the night Aguri died. Nagisa could feel his sister's bloodlust pouring out of her like a waterfall."Hello class, I'm your new teacher!"

 **(Now, I'm gonna skip most of the introductions and stuff cause they are the exact same and have no relevance to the story)**

 **-X-**

"Did you see him," Akari said, her hair down again and her tentacles out with a crazed look in her eyes. "He's the killer I KNOW IT!"Nagisa backed down from his sister's crazed rage for a bit before speaking. "Maybe he isn't the killer," he said, he himself not believing the creature was the thing that killed their sister. "We don't have any evidence!""WE DO! HE STOOD RIGHT OVER HER," she ranted on. "DIDN'T YOU SEE THE NOTE AND ITS SMILE?"

Nagisa decided not to reply anymore and continued making their dinner. It worried him to see his step-sister in such an irrational state. Making a mental note to go investigate the exploded lab again later to find the culprit, he then served dinner, acting like her earlier rant had never happened.

 **-X-**

It was dark when Nagisa reached the exploded lab. Telling Akari that he was going out for a bit, he started looking around again. Luckily, his tentacles gave him night vision and had made him more intelligent so he was able to pick up on some things that were there that he had missed on his last visit quite quickly and frequently.

As Nagisa entered a dark spot under some of the rubble, he found some things that looked quite odd. A laptop that wasn't broken and was still on, a slightly burnt photo and an employee list, slightly ripped.

First he checked the laptop. _'Project GOD is going well. It seems I, the great Yangisawa am about to make a huge mark on science. The anti-matter didn't seem to meld well with the subject in the beginning, but now, the subject's limbs seem to be turning into what I call 'Tentacles'._

"Hmm…" Nagisa hummed to himself. "This was what Aguri-chan was forced to work on with."

After leaving the laptop, Nagisa looked at the photo. It depicted a man with a pale face and dark brown hair who was wearing lab garments and Aguri in a lab coat separated by a thick glass window/wall. _'So this might be who Aguri-chan was talking about,'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'Aguri did talk about someone she liked at the lab, but I'd never guess it was the person that they were experimenting on.'_ Nagisa finally looked at the employee list. After looking past a few names, he found Aguri. _'So Aguri was the monitor of the person. Of course Yangisawa put Aguri-chan in the most danger!'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'That evil '_ **(To remain friendly to all ages, I will refrain from using kinda-swear words and actual swear words. Thanks!)**

Nagisa was about to start looking around for anything else of importance when his search was interrupted.

"I can't believe they're making us clear out this blown up lab!""I know! This WAS a lab! Who knows what could be here?"

Nagisa took it as his time to leave, but not before grabbing the photo. He then used his tentacles to escape.

"Hey look! I saw something moving over under that rubble,""OH GOD! What is that?""It looks like something with tentacles!""And it's flying up!"

The two grunts then ran off, screaming about a tentacle creature that was jumping up in the sky.

 **-X-**

"Thanks Nagisa for helping me out with this!" Sugino said as him and Nagisa hid in the bushes."No problem Sugino," Nagisa replied with a smile on his face."Here goes," Sugino said with a baseball in hand. He then threw the anti-sensei padded ball at Koro-sensei, who was just named the previous day and was reading an American newspaper. _'That throwing style doesn't fit him,'_ Nagisa thought to the ball flew, Nagisa found himself getting more excited every time it got closer. _'Sugino is going to hit him, he's going to hit him!'_

"Hello boys," Koro-sensei said from behind them."Hello sir," Nagisa replied casually, hiding the shock he had just was stunned and was looking back and forth like a comical cartoon character.

Throughout the rest of the day and the day after, Koro-sensei helped Sugino with his baseball throwing skills. _'He can't be the one who killed Aguri-chan!'_ Nagisa thought to himself. _'There isn't enough proof that he did, and the way he acts completely contradicts with him being the killer of Aguri-chan! I guess I should bide my time until I have enough proof.'_

"Koro-sensei, why would you go so far for a student?" Nagisa asked the yellow creature in the hallway. "I mean, no teacher would ever do that!""Nor would they blow up Earth either come to think of it," Nagisa said as if that was an afterthought."Nagisa," Korosensei said to the blue-haired student. "I became your teacher because I made a promise to someone. While I will destroy Earth, I am your teacher first and foremost."

 _No-one would teach Class 3-E so easily. Whoever he promised to teach Class 3-E must of really cared about our class…'_

"But sir, what's with this bonus question?" Nagisa said as he deadpanned.

 **AN: And that is A WRAP! Remember that the shippings poll for Changed Universe (This) is open so please vote using the poll or by a separate method! Now, I recall saying that I will show the pilot chapter of the 'Assassin Arc'! Remember, this chapter may not make it into the actual next arc! It is just a pilot! Just an idea from my noggin! SO without further ado, the 'Assassin Arc'!**

 **-X-**

 **Assassin Arc: Pilot (Genre: Action, Humour)**

The day wasn't going well for Karma. First he had been suspended from school and was going to be transferred to Class 3-E, (Which actually was one of the brighter parts of the day for him. He could hang out more with his friend Nagisa more) then he was forced to chase down one of his targets because he accidently let an alarm go off, and now he was stuck in a dark room with his partner.

 _Drat,'_ Karma thought to himself. _'Of course I got stuck inside a room.'_ "Umm… Karma," a small weak voice came from his side. "Do you have a plan on how to get out?"Karma quickly looked around his surroundings. The room seemed to be a study and had a few oddly convenient big air vents around."Okuda, do you happen to have a landmine on you?" Karma asked the smaller girl."R-right here," she replied a little stronger than her previous smiled to himself. He had made the right choice when choosing his partner."Thanks!" Karma said as loudly as he could without alerting any possible outside patrols.

Karma quickly snuck over to the locked door (Which was lockable from the outside but not the in funnily enough) and placed down the landmine. He quickly then ran over to one of the overhead vents and opened it with his grabbed Okuda's hand and quickly led her to the opened vent before pulling himself up and Okuda up. He then screwed the vent-cover back up.

Using his device, he used it as a map but not before telling his hirer that he couldn't do it at the moment. When he and Okuda were almost at a vent that led right out, an explosion rocked the building, sending him and Okuda falling straight down onto the floor.

When he landed onto the cold rubble, before he passed out like his partner, he saw a familiar blue-headed boy before passing out.

"Aguri-chan!"

 **AN: And this is the actual wrap people! We are done here! So how did you guys that quite short story? Should I turn it into an actual arc? Anyway, time for the announcements.**

 **Battle of the Towns Shippings Results!**

 **And the results are in people! It's time to see what you all voted for!  
** ** _Nagisa X Kayano – 5 Votes_** **(There were technically 4 but I voted for it so…)  
** ** _Karma X Okuda – 3 Votes (Again, there were 2 Votes but I voted for it)  
Karasuma X Irina – 2 Votes _****(Never knew it was that popular, YOWZAS!)  
** ** _Itona X Ritsu – 2 Votes_** **(So… you guys want to see it… Okay)  
** ** _Chiba X Hayami – 1 Votes_** **(Woulda expected more but okay)  
** ** _Maehara X Okano – 1 Vote_** **(I can't believe that vote, I didn't think it would happen)  
** ** _Karma X Nakamura – 1 Vote_** **(Hmm… Contradicting shippings… Hmm… Sorry Guest but I might just make them best buddies. But… Anything can happen. [Might make a poll for** ** _'Karma X Okuda'_** **V.S** ** _'Karma X Nakamura'  
None – 1 Vote _****(Thanks for relieving the stress for me buddy! But you're kinda outnumbered sadly)**

 **Changed Universe Shippings Poll**

 **NOW OPEN! PLEASE VOTE! PLEASE! (Got nothing left to say)**

 **Is the Tentacle Arc Gone?**

 **NO. It will return at a later date. I cannot just focus on one thing. I did say that I will be doing multiple stories that link into each other so I can't just focus on the step-siblings' hijinks! (It was fun though. Might add a Mini-Story about that)**

 **I Want My Idea Done!**

 **Sure! Just either PM it to me or leave it in the reviews! (I do prefer PMs though. I get review notifications emailed to me and they don't get added until 60 years later. Any author can sympathise with me! Right Fellow Authors? Hello? Guys?)**

 **Beta Readers**

 **Can someone help me with this? I'm hopeless. I need a beta reader but I got no idea how. :(**

 **Artist**

 **I need an artist for** ** _Battle of the Towns Complete_** **badly. Please PM drawings or something like that if you volunteer! (You don't have to. I could do it myself but I cannot draw any of the characters well at all. Nor can I draw action scenes well. [I'm hopeless ;D])**

 **Answering Reviews! (For Battle of the Towns)**

 **OSAMA NEKONI - Its fine! Also your vote was counted!  
Nagikae Shipper – Thanks for that! Your name tells what you ship so that was easy. Your vote was counted!  
Guest – Holy cow did you write a lot in one review! Sadly, you're only in my emails currently so I couldn't see your review as quickly as the others! Sadly I'll be making Karma and Nakamura best buds! (But who knows? We'll see…) Your vote was counted! (But didn't end up happening… Maybe)  
Guest – Thanks! Your vote was counted!  
Achael – Thanks for reviewing after almost every chapter! Your vote was counted!**

 **Outro**

 **Well, let's keep this short cause I need to go quickly so let me say the usual stuff! Please review and give constructive criticism! Until next time!**

 **Next time on Changed Universe...**

 **The Newest Arc Begins! But what is it? Leave your suggestions! (It could be the Assassin Arc with Karma and Okuda though)**

 **Next Time on Battle of the Towns...**

 **It's Takaoka Time! (Realises at that moment he messed up Kataoka and Takaoka) It's also time to really diverge off the main story line! Welcome to the new darkness of the story! (Welcome Darkness my old friend!)**


	5. Assassin Arc: Chapter 1

**Changed Universe**

 **It's time for the new arc to open up! Since no-one outright complained about my prompt for the Assassin Arc, it is now an official arc! It will span around about 4 Chapters (The same as the Tentacle Arc) and will feature Karma and Okuda. Some of you DID ask questions about Nagisa and Karma's apparent friendship from the pilot and most of the questions asked will be answered. Now without further ado, let's begin!**

 **I do not own Assassination Classroom. (I only own the ideas of the arcs)**

 **-X-**

 **Assassin Arc: Chapter 1 (Genre: Action, Humour)**

When Karma was hired to be an Assassin, he didn't know what to expect. The previous day, Karma was just mucking around with Nagisa after school. When they had reached an alley, Karma was forced to knock out some goons looming around there wanting their money.

When Karma had reaching his empty house, he found a note sitting on the table.  
 _'The Ministry of Defence requires your services and apologizes for any inconveniences,'_ Karma read off the note. That's when Karma got a whack to the head, knocking him out.

 **-X-**

When Karma awoke next, he was inside of a rather plain room with only one table and a few chairs. Sitting in one of the chairs was a stern looking man with spiky black hair.  
"So, why do you need me?" Karma asked suspicious of the current situation. "I'm just your everyday schoolkid, why would you need me?"  
"We need you because of your skills," the black haired man explained. "We've watched you fight bullies, defend weak ones and pickpocket Ministry of Defence members."  
Karma felt slightly disappointed that he'd been caught pick-pocketing but he didn't realize that it was Ministry of Defence members that he sometimes pick-pocketed.

"As a result, we've kept an eye on you. You have the skills we need," the man continued. "We would like to hire you as an assassin."  
Karma was speechless for a second. _'Why would they hire a fourteen year old to be an assassin?'_  
"Why hire someone so young to be an assassin?"  
"You have potential," the man said straightforwardly. "We also need someone to help us with somethings."  
"What do I get in return?"

And the conversation went on until around one in the morning, and by the end of it, Karma had a new job.

 **-X-**

As Karma did more and more contracts, the higher he was placed on the Assassin Ranking lists. He was now one of the most feared assassins in the industry, known as the Red Devil.  
This unfortunately came at costs. His friendship with Nagisa was dimming as he and Nagisa (Surprisingly) got busier with each passing month. It didn't help that Nagisa was to transfer to Class 3-E the next school year.

The next time Nagisa and Karma were with each other was when they organised a day out. Karma had left Nagisa to looking for seats when Karma, after getting the food couldn't find Nagisa.  
"Nagisa?" Karma called out, looking for his short blue headed friend.  
Karma then felt a presence from his right side. That wasn't the shocking part. What shocked him was that in a single moment, Karma felt that he could be killed.  
"I'm right here Karma!" Nagisa called from Karma's side.  
Karma felt like that a snake had just snuck up on him and poised itself to attack.  
 _'If this was an assassination, I would be dead right now.'_ Karma thought to himself. _'If he was the assassin instead of me, who knows what would happen!'  
_ That was the last time Karma saw Nagisa for a while. Nagisa was too busy doing something that Karma wasn't aware of. It wasn't to say that Karma wasn't busy either.

"You're getting a new partner Red Devil," the spiky haired man that Karma had come to know as Karasuma said. Karma was surprised. Before he got summoned by the Ministry of Defence, Karma was suspended, getting transferred to Class 3-E the next year all in one day. Karma was surprised that he could be surprised anymore.  
"She is a highly regarded poison maker and has worked part-time in the job and has been known across assassins in Japan as _The Witch_ ,"  
 _'So she's a girl huh,'_ Karma thought to himself. "So when do I get to meet her?"  
"She's here right now," Karasuma said. "Okuda, come in."  
The plain white door opened. In stepped a bespectacled raven haired girl. She wore her hair in a twin braid style and seemed to be quite nervous.

"I'll leave you two to it," Karasuma said before getting out of his chair and leaving. "Akabane, you also have a new contract to do."  
Karasuma then left the room, shutting the door behind him. There were a few moments of silence as the two thought of how to communicate.  
"Wa-wait a s-second," Okuda (Or The Witch) said timidly suddenly. "I r-recognize you. You're Ka-Karma A-Akabane. You got s-suspended recently from what I heard."Karma was dumbfounded. _'The news traveled that fast?'  
_ "Yes," Karma replied. "Karma Akabane or the Red Devil as they say, Nice to meet you."  
The small girl jumped at the reply. Karma could tell that this girl was quite timid and probably not good at social interaction judging from the way she acted and spoke. He didn't feel threatened at all from her.  
"Nice to meet you too Akabane-san," the girl replied nervously.  
"No need for honourifics, just call me Karma," Karma replied casually.

Looking at the contract, it noted that he had to kill someone named _'Kotarō Yanagisawa'.  
'I'll leave it till tomorrow,' _Karma thought to himself. _'In the meantime, I'll get to know my new partner a little more and ask her to make some poisons.'_

 **-X-**

Karma was preparing himself for the assassination that he was to do today.  
"K-Karma!" the girl whose name was Okuda Manami called from a different room. "A-are you r-ready?"  
Karma finished packing his bag before replying. "I'm ready!"

The two began walking down to the lab where his target was supposed to work at. There seemed to be a whole lot of advertisements about a new upcoming TV Show that Karma was planning to watch the first episode of with Nagisa, who he hadn't seen for a while.  
 _'The Fourth Wall: Next Gen'_ The title read. _'Starring Haruna Mase, Yuuto Kaito, Yui Maru & __Kenji Chokochi'  
_ "I've heard of two of those names!" Okuda said suddenly. "Haruna Mase and..."  
A conveniently loud truck passed by and blocked out the timid voice for a bit.  
"They're known as the Wonder Duo! Always starring together in everything they do. Some think they may be siblings or they're dating!"  
Karma just nodded to this and wondered what Nagisa was doing right now.

 **-X-**

When they reached the lab, Karma used some of his tools to scout out the lab.  
There seemed to be active guards on every floor, especially the fourth floor. The best way to get in would probably be the roof.  
Karma quickly grabbed out his grappling hook and Okuda, seeing Karma grabbing his grappling hook, got her own one out.  
"Okay Okuda," Karma instructed. "We're going to grapple up to the rooftop so make sure you don't hit a window, that could potentially alert them of us."  
Okuda nodded and began aiming her grappling hook. Karma aimed his grappling hook and shot it right up in half the time Okuda did due to more practice.  
Reaching the rooftop, they quickly threw one of Okuda's many poisons at the rooftops guards before stealing their keys and entering the lower floors.

Taking out guards as they passed using Okuda's poisons and sometimes Karma's many Wasabi Packets, they soon reached the office of their target. Quietly breaking into the room, they walked in, ready to place traps... When suddenly the door slammed shut.  
Karma quickly rushed to the door, attempting any way he could that wasn't loud.  
Karma swore when he found out none of those methods worked. Looking around the office that their target had, it almost immediately came apparent that there were almost no escape routes.

"Okuda," Karma asked his partner. "Do you happen to have some tripwires and some explosive poisons?"  
Okuda nodded and quickly passed them to her partner.  
Karma quickly set to work, creating a trap that would put most trap-makers to shame.

While moving around the dimly lit room, Karma found quite a big air vent that he could probably crawl though and told Okuda to work on opening the seal on it.  
When both finished their jobs, they quickly noticed that they had been inside of the lab for almost two hours.  
Knowing that Yangisawa could be entering his office at such a late time, the two quickly made haste into the vent.  
Crawling around with help from one of Karma's mapping devices, Karma led them quickly but quietly through the vents. They soon reached a vent that would lead them right out when there was a huge explosion.

Knocking Karma and Okuda right out of the vents and sending them flying through the air, they landed on a wooden fence before they fell down onto the rubble ridden floor. Okuda had passed out by then and Karma was going to follow before Karma heard a familiar voice and an unknown voice.

"Aguri-chan!"

Then he passed out.

 **It's finally done! It took me a while to figure out Okuda and Karma's personalities and traits, but I managed to pull through. Hopefully they didn't go to OOC though. Anyway, thank you for all of your patience! The next chapter may take a little longer to come out but I ensure that it will have quality. (Hopefully anyway) Anyway, time for announcements.**

 **Current Shippings Poll Results (Only counting the votes from the actual poll, not the ones sent by reviews)**

 **Karasuma X Irina: Seems to be hot, hot, hot right now!  
Koro-sensei X Aguri (Before Aguri's Death): Same amount of votes as Karasuma and Irina! You guys really must want teacher shippings!  
Nagisa X Akari/Kayano: Not as much as the Battle of the Towns Poll but still quite popular! (Even if they're step-siblings) (I'm surprised honestly)  
Nagisa X Kanzaki: You guys also want this! Tied with six other shippings including the previous one, a lot of them only have _ votes!  
Sugino X Kanzaki: I ain't gonna say much cause I got five more to go through, but you guys like this ship!  
Karma X Okuda: This arc is about these two! (Romance may not happen) Hope you enjoy their partnership!  
None: Okay. This would release me from some things but I'm surprised this even had votes.  
Chiba X Hayami: HEADSHOT! Didn't expect this to be as popular as six other shippings!  
Maehara X Okano: I'm running out of things to say but... I expected this to have _ votes!  
Karma X Nakamura: Seems to be outvoted again for now.  
** **Am I Missing Some? Please Leave them In Reviews or PMs. (I would prefer PMs though. I don't want an unfair review count!)**

 **Step-Sibling Hijinks Mini-Story**

 **This probably will be in the next chapter. I didn't have enough time for it in this chappie.**

 **Expanding my Horizons**

 **If you have any show/book/show/anime you think I should do a FanFiction on, please recommend it to me! (I do not do anything that's 18+, has an over-sexualisation of females, anything that is incredibly serious and has absolutely zero humour or has no mention of the brilliance of waffles) [Just kidding bout that last one]**

 **I'm Adopting a Story**

 **A while ago I mentioned in either this Story or Battle of the Towns that my friend made a story called _Harry Potter and the Adopted Child_. I'm going to be _ADOPTING IT!_ (Get it? It's called _Harry Potter and the Adopted Child!?_ Where did everybody go?) I'll be getting to it soon... (Or next year, or next month. Who knows?)**

 **Off Note**

 **And that is one chapter served up fresh! I'm sorry it didn't come out earlier today but I was a little too busy for most of the day. But you've got it here! As always, please review and leave constructive criticism! Until next time, "STAY FRESH!" (I've been watching too much Splatoon)**

 **Next Time On...**

 **Battle of the Towns: Let torture flow and let everything go! Truths get revealed and the darkest hour begins! (Full of puns, slightly dark humor and dark storylines!**

 **Changed Universe: I actually don't know yet. But you can almost guarantee the Step-Sibling Hijinks Mini-Story!**


	6. Assassin Arc: Chapter 2 Mini Story 1

**Changed Universe**

 **Guess what? (Your butt?) Nope! I'm back! It turns out that the Assassin Arc is going to be a two-shot thing! It wasn't what I planned but it is only going to be a two-shot! I'm now taking in requests (As well as searching everywhere for some nice ideas) so please send them in! The next arc I will do will probably connect to the island arc! (Requested by Achael if I'm not wrong)  
So let's get this thing rolling!**

 **(Disclaimer: Got no time for that! Let's just jump in!)**

 **-X-**

 **Assassin Arc: Chapter 2 (Genre: Action, Humour)**

 **After waking up again from the rubble of the destroyed lab, Karma picked up his black haired partner and walked his way back to their mini-base. Karma wondered why he heard Nagisa's voice but decided that it was just a coincidence.**

 **After the failed assassination, many things happened at once. Firstly, Karma and Okuda both received an assignment to kill a yellow creature octopus creature when they started school again. (They found out the both were set to be in Class 3-E at Kungigaoka Junior High) Then, on the day that Karma was supposed to see Nagisa again, Nagisa said that something had suddenly come up and he had to do something else sadly. (Karma wondered what Nagisa had to do) After that, Karma didn't receive any more contracts and was left to himself.**

 **Karma decided to watch the episode of the new show that he and Nagisa were supposed to watch with each other. Half-way through the first episode, he realised that one of the characters sounded sort-of-like Nagisa. Shaking this off as another coincidence.  
After watching it, he decided to go check out the Class 3-E classroom. It was a days until school began again for him so he might as well go see it. Running through the forest that was around the classroom where the building was supposed to be, he found the wooden classroom.  
What was happening was what Karma didn't expect. The yellow octopus was hanging by the tree and was seemingly acting as a piñata.  
"What do you think Nagisa?" a girl with green hair asked the familiar light blued haired boy.  
"Yeah…" Nagisa replied, his face showing disappointment. "He's just messing with us."  
Karma noted that Karasuma was there before watching a bit more and disappearing back into the trees.**

 **-X-**

 **Karma berated himself when he woke up. He had slept in and had missed the first four periods of school and now he was going to have to run all the way there. Using all of the free-running skills he had learned, he quickly made his way to the mountain that housed the Class 3-E classroom.  
After reaching there, he watched as a PE class ended before making his grand entrance.**

 **"** **They call you Koro-sensei?" Karma said to him after walking up to him. "That's a play on the word Koro Senai isn't it? Can't kill."  
Karma walked right up to Koro-sensei whilst laughing. "Well I think they got your name wrong!"  
Karma then walked away, but not before noticing everyone talking about him. **

**It was almost time for him to truly enter the Assassination Classroom.**

 **He had to be polished up the next day by Koro-sensei so he could.**

 **And that is a wrap. It was a short chappie to end the Arc but I was running out of ideas OKAY! Now that I've got that out of my system, it's time for me to do the Mini-Story some of you have been waiting for!**

 **-X-**

 **Mini-Story 1: Step-Sibling Hijinks! (Tentacle Arc)**

 **Everyone knows brothers and sisters don't usually get along so well right? That is** **n't exempting Nagisa Shiota (Or Nagisa** **Yukimara** **to Aguri** **) and Akari Yukimara. (Also known as Ka** **ede Kayano as a façade in Class 3-E** **and Haruna Mase as an actor)**

 **When Nagisa had first been brought back to the two Yukimaras' home, Akari kept on complaining how Aguri was TOO nice adopting a random kid from the streets.  
"Aguri-chan," Akari moaned to her sister. "Why would you choose him? He's just a random boy! And boys have cooties!"  
** **(AN: How would a younger Akari/Kayano act?)  
** **"** **I chose him because of some sad news I heard," Aguri explained to her younger sister. "Apparently, he was abandoned by everyone he loved. He isn't like us where we have each other after** Otousan and Okaasan disappeared."  
 **(Another AN: What happened to Akari/Kayano and Aguri's parents?)  
** This managed to shut up Akari for the remainder of the day.

The next day, Akari began protesting again. Nagisa just watched from the corner of the room. He looked depressed.  
"Akari!" Aguri told her younger sister strictly. "My decision has already been made and you can't change it!"

A month after that, Nagisa had been sort of accepted by Akari but she still didn't fully accept him. Then they had their first quarrel. (Which was mostly one sided)  
"Just to be real," Akari said, acting like she's in charge. "I'm ge-gen-netica-cally rel-related to Aguri-chan! You're ad-adopted!"  
Akari felt proud of all the words she learnt yesterday from the dictionary.  
Nagisa just sat onto the red carpet, his face dark. Akari stopped talking and looked down at the teal haired boy. He was crying. Akari felt guilty inside, but decided not to show it. She happened to have a talent for pretending. (And so did Nagisa, but he was very honest most of the time)

A year later, Nagisa and Akari finally bonded well. What suddenly made them bond? A man named Kotarō Yanagisawa. She had been sent a letter from a man who claimed he was their father and he mentioned he had set Aguri up with a powerful man.  
Upon meeting him, Nagisa and Akari hated him from the get go. They would spend nights talking about him and how he was a real heap of crap. Through these conversations, they grew closer. Eventually, Nagisa being adopted didn't so much anymore. During these conversations as well, they found out that they both had a talent for acting and they practiced with each other every night.

When they got their first acting job, both were thrilled. This eventually led to fame and soon they were quite popular and well-known as the ' _Wonder Duo'_. Many speculated on how they could possibly related. No-one ever came up with the idea that they were step-siblings.

Things changed when Aguri died and Akari attended Kungigaoka Junior High with Nagisa who was attending beforehand out of revenge. Akari went under the alias of Kayano Kaede (A name of a small character in a TV Show they were in) and got herself into Class 3-E on purpose so she could do revenge.  
Nagisa disliked how Akari/Kayano acted now. Ever since both of them injected ' _tentacles_ ' in them, Nagisa stayed relatively the same, (He was smarter and better physically) but Akari/Kayano changed. She became almost dead inside, becoming cruel like to Nagisa like she used to when they were younger and lashing out with her tentacles, led astray by revenge.  
At least with each passing day, she grew like the Akari that he had known when they first bonded over Yanagisawa. Nagisa mentally thanked Koro-Sensei for that. He'd almost found enough evidence that Koro-Sensei when her tentacles got the better of her.

That's what Nagisa contemplated as he watched Akari lashing at Koro-Sensei, bloodlust filling her eyes and tentacles and bloodlust killing her from inside yet again. She was finally returning back to normal but her emotions got the better of her again.

 _'_ _How can I save her from herself?'_

 **SO. It is done. I finally completed it! It took quite a while so I couldn't get it done on time. But you got it right here! Anyway, time for some review answering that I didn't do on** ** _Battle of the Towns_** **!  
(Featuring answers from a random Class 3-E Student or Staff that I can write well)**

 **Answering** ** _Battle of the Town_** **and** ** _Changed Universe_** **Reviews (July 4 +)  
** ** _(Guest Star for Today: Karma Akabane [Battle of the Towns])_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karmanami!"_** **–** **Lea (Chapter 13, July 5** **th** **) [Battle of the Towns]**

 **Karma: Wait. People ship me with Okuda? That's fine. SHE COULD BREW POISONS FOR ME! (Demon Voice)  
Waffle Winners: Your vote was counted to the Changed Universe Poll!**

 ** _"_** ** _This chapter was really funny! (Except the cliff-hanger ;)) But anyway, a great chapter and I already want to read the next! As always, keep it on!"_** **–** **Achael (Chapter 13, July 6** **th** **) [Battle of the Towns]**

 **Karma: Cliff-hangers? Oh yeah! That face looks like the octopus.  
Waffle Winners: Thank you! (It's depressing no-one read the 14** **th** **Chapter though) I do love cliff-hangers though!**

 ** _"_** ** _nagisa x kayano! i know they are siblings but step-siblings, so i don't care( i would only if they were bloodline siblings). but step? i can deal with it. see ya."_** **–** **patryk-piekos (Chapter 4, July 4** **th** **) [Changed Universe]**

 **Karma: I hate to say it but that spelling, grammar and punctuation! Even Asano does better! "HEY!"  
Waffle Winners: Ignore the red head's comments. "HEY!" Thanks for the review! Your vote was counted!**

 ** _"_** ** _I would love the idea of the assassin arc with Karma and Okuda. I would have never thought of that by myself. As a suggestion of an arc, what about an arc that shows the relation of Karma and Nagisa? If Karma knew Nagisa, he must also knew Kayano! Wouldn't that lead to a problem? Also you could make an arc out of the original island arc (one of my favourite arcs) and make some parts slightly different. Keep it on!" "Forgot to mention it: Nagikae ;)"  
_** **-Achael (Chapter 4, July 4** **th** **) [Changed Universe]**

 **Karma: Sounds like someone made a boo-boo at the end! Two reviews! You get wasabi up your nose as punishment! (Que the Devil Horns and Tail)  
Waffle Winners: Thank you! But wow, what a long review! Thank you for the idea of an Island Arc based idea! BTW all your questions about the relationship of Karma and Nagisa were answered in the Assassin Arc's first chapter! (Hopefully) Your vote was counted!**

 ** _"_** ** _An interesting chapter. Also my questions were answered. Did Karma know Nagisa is acting? I hope you get another chapter soon. Keep on!"_** **–** **Achael (Chapter 5, July 9** **th** **) [Changed Universe]**

 **Karma: Is Nagisa acting in that universe? Interesting. (Que Devil Horns and Tail again) Did he act as a girl?  
Waffle Winners: To clear up the relationship between Karma and Nagisa once and for all, Karma has no knowledge about Akari/Kayano, Aguri or the fact that he acts. Well it turns out the chapter didn't come soon though.**

 **And that is a wrap! Hope you like the chapter! (Please forgive me that it took so long) Anyway, so I get the next chapter on time, I need to get onto it! (But then I realise school holidays just finished)  
SO please review and leave constructive criticism! (You can also leave questions for the class of 3-E if you wish. I want to try and get better at knowing how they act and answering stuff as them helps!) **

**SHAMELESS PROMOTION BEFORE I LEAVE!  
Please go check out a story by Restless Collector called ****_The Prime Incentive_** **! It is on the** ** _My Hero Academia_** **FanFiction section. (That anime/manga's fanfiction grew fast! But there is a LOT of Yaoi) I beta-read it and is mighty fine if you ask me! (The OCs in it are really well written)**

 **So until next time, See Y'all!**


	7. Gang Arc: Half Shot

**Changed Universe**

 **IT IS DONE! ARE YOU SATISFIED INTERNET? Anyway, because I feel obligated to do all of the students and staff, I am now writing one to two chapter story arcs for the remaining characters. (I thought of doing an arc for Sugino and Kanzaki as well as Okano Maehara but I just can't find a way to link them!) Anyway, introducing a whole new half-shot arc (500 words), the GANG ARC!**

 **-X-**

 **Gang Arc: Half-Shot (Genre: Action, Humour)**

Terasaka was well known throughout most of Tokyo. Academic Genius? Nope. Newest Sports Genius? Nope. Leader of a Gang that struck fear into people's hearts? Yes. When people didn't know was that he was still a Junior High Student. Most assumed he was an adult due to his disguise and his constant bike riding. Even at his school, Kunugigaoka Junior High, he struck fear into the students with his gang.

Today was like every other day, bully the blue haired student, bully other students, skip classes, go home with his gang, gear up and terrorize the city again, and eat some nice cookies that his mum made. Unfortunately that day, something hindered him. A note telling him he was to be transferred to Class 3-E. All the students laughed at him and his gang. They shut up soon as he beat up a few students and their teacher.

Walking to his friend, Muramatsu's dad's ramen shop, he starting thinking of what he could do for revenge.  
"Hey Terasaka!" Murumatsu called as Terasaka walked in. "You're late!"  
Hazama and Yashida were seemingly planning things before Terasaka walked in. Terasaka grumbled and sat himself down on a chair.  
"Hey Terasaka," Yashida said to Terasaka, who was currently eating some rice on beef he had just got served. "I finished repairing our bikes and I'm having quite a hard time trying to build that new weapon you asked me to make."  
"Can't you ask Itona to help?"  
"Unfortunately no. Itona hasn't been responding to my messages or my letters,"  
"That stupid kid."

Terasaka finished eating his meal and then gave it to Muramatsu. Once Murumatsu was done cleaning up all of the dishes, Terasaka started talking.  
"Okay gang," Terasaka suddenly announced. "We'll be putting the plan that we've been plotting for a while now into action!"  
Hazama, Yashida and Murumatsu started smiling.  
"OPERATION KUNUGIGAOKA, COMMENCE!"

 **-X-**

The group checked all of their supplies before setting off. They all planned (Everyone but Terasaka planned) to attack everyone on their way as well as completely wreck Kunugigaoka. Riding there, they attacked a lot of people.

They were halfway to Kunugigaoka when a couple of sirens sounded behind them. Terasaka growled and made his motorbike go even faster. But then, just like a generic action movie, there was a huge barricade of cops blocking their way on the road. Fortunately, there was a convenient ramp nearby and the Terasaka gang took off into the sky… Only for the cops to shoot their bikes' tires. When Terasaka landed and he found that his bike wasn't moving as quickly as before, he slammed his fist onto the bike, he swore and started running off, the rest of the gang following him.

Running down the alleyways, he and his crew hit everything in sight, knocking out people who were walking on the streets and alleys. On the way, they saw a red head with a bespectacled girl. Unfortunately, they spot that those two were in (They looked like they had quite a bit of loot) was with a whole lot of other people.

Finally reaching the school, the group of four immediately went off and started spray painting, trashing and beating up everyone in the area as much as they could without being detected. Feeling satisfied with the destruction they inflicted onto the outside of the school, they began making their way back to the ramen shop. Unfortunately, their bikes had been left behind on the way so they had to walk their way back.

After half an hour of walking, they finally made their way back to the ramen shop. But just as they got through the staff door, an explosion rocked the area.

 **-X-**

Terasaka and his gang members laughed as the blue haired kid (Name was apparently _Nagisa_ ) they normally bullied get shocked by the grenade Terasaka was giving him.

"Come on," Terasaka said to him. "We're just the E Class!"

"We're useless!"

 **Hmm… that seemed a little shorter than I intended… Oh well. Anyway, I reckon I'll just introduce everyone else's arcs through the interconnected** ** _Class 3-E_** **arc. I don't even know why I'm keeping this half-arc in! (Maybe because it took me forever to write) Anyway, this is going to be a short chapter because I am getting tired of typing up stuff and I really want to do other things for now so…**

 **1\. Hope you're satisfied  
&**

 **2\. Please leave a review and constructive criticism!**

 **So until next time… See y'all!**


	8. Author's Note (31-07-2017)

**Hey All!  
Just an Author's Note here! (I hate when that happens to the stories I read, but it happens)**

This is just a quick thing here but I'm taking a break on writing chapters for my fan-fictions. I'm losing my will to write (I have very low reception on my stories. Like all I get are just 10 views per chapter now) and I'm going to take a break. I'll continue the stories at a later date but for now I'm taking a rest and see what ideas I can use in the new chapters.

 **Just a short update, See Y'all Next Time!**

 **(Oh wait, I just realised I'm putting this on hiatus! The very thing I tried to avoid! Oh well, I tried my best)  
(BTW! Updates for my stories when I return will be slower, so I can make them more worthwhile to read)**


	9. Sorry

Dear Everyone who reads this story.

I apologise. I really do. But I just can't continue _this_ story. I have an idea for a new story that will takes some time but... This story is dead. I truly apologise.

I'm Sorry,  
Waffle Winners


End file.
